Brothers In Arms
by ABoyNamedAlex
Summary: this is the story told by the eldest brother. it is a tale of the life of young boys who strive to become master assassins. "Now it is time for the story to begin. Sit back and relax, this may take a while."
1. Prolauge

Me and my brother were two of the closest people you will ever find in this world. My name is Alexeius Algahari and I lived with my brother, Far in an order that fought only to make peace in the world. We had trained as young boys and became strong young men. When we both became adults we made one thing clear. We were both going to go for our life long dreams. We were going to become Assassins. Most of the boys that we were friends with got married and moved off into different places but me and my brother chose to stay. We both trained as Assassins and were very skilled in our art. The master once said that we "fought like we were born with blades in our hands". Our true story began at the start of The Holey War. The crusaders had began their campaign, but we were not after the crusaders, we were after the secret order that lurked within their ranks. The Templar's.

"What was our objective again brother? The long journey has made me forget why we have come to Acre." Far said moving his brown hair out of his eyes.

"We have come here to observe, the Templar's seem to have their eyes on the city and we have to find out why." I told him doing the same to my jet black hair.

Me and Far had traveled a long way from our home in Masyaf. The master had sent us on this mission as the beginning of the end of our training. We came up to the gates of the city and demounted from our horses. We were walking away from them when we herd a cry for help. We both looked over to see an old man being beaten by some guards of the city. He was nothing more than a scholar, why the guards were hurting him was unknown to me.

"We have to help him, Far." I said.

"Why, rescuing citizens from the guards is not our purpose here." he retorted in an annoyed voice.

"And yet it is the right thing to do brother. Helping him could prove useful to us. Follow me. We can use the tower behind them to get a view of this part of the city and save the old man." I told him.

"Whatever you think is best, brother." Far said.

We went around a fence that was built around the tower and jumped over it when we were behind the tower. The walls of the tower were littered with hand-holds that made climbing easy. When we reached the top, we both took a look around and saw that the gates of the city were being guarded. There was also a group of scholars near the entrance. We looked down to see our targets. With one swift movement we jumped from our perches and landed on top of the guards, our hidden blades activating. We drove the blades into their necks before they could utter another sound. We stood up from the bodies and looked a the man. He seemed to be afraid of us.

"Do not be afraid, we are not here to hurt you. We saw you were in trouble and thought it good for us to help you." I told him.

"Thank you my friends. I will not forget this kindness. I will speak to my brothers about your courage." the old man said.

"Actually, if you could somehow help us get into the city, that would help us a lot." Far told him.

"Yes, I will tell my brothers. They will help you into the city." the man said.

The man turned and ran off towards the scholars. He told him about us and asked them to help us. They did. Me and my brother walked into their ranks and walked into the city with ease. Be disbanded from the other scholars and climbed to a nearby roof top. Our adventure was now going to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Me and Far were standing on top of a building near the front of the city of Acre. We looked around for a viewpoint and quickly found one. We both climbed up the tower and began to scan the area for anything of interest. Far spotted the Assassins bureau about 800 feet away. We climbed down from the building and walked the streets in the direction of the bureau. We climbed a building once or twice to make sure we were not getting lost or turned around. As we walked the streets we got some strange looks from both the people of the city and the guards. We kept our heads down and tried not to get that much attention attracted to us.

"Alright, here we are. We are at the bureau." I said.

"Well, how do we get in, brother, there are no doors leading inside." Far replied.

"Don't you remember our training, Far? The entrance is on the roof." I told him.

We both climbed the building and reached the roof and sure enough, there was a screened gate that could be opened or closed at any time. The entrance led down into a garden like area and an entrance to the next room. We both jumped down and landed in the garden area. We entered the inner part of the bureau and were greeted by Raffia, the man who worked the bureau.

"Ah, the brothers have arrived. The master informed me that you would be arriving and now you are here, it is good to see you made it unharmed." he said.

"Thank you, Raffia. Why has the master asked us to come here? All he told us was that we were her for reconnaissance." Far said.

"That is why you are here. The master has gotten word that the Templar's have plans for this city and you two are here to find out why." Raffia replied.

"Then where would you have us go?" I asked.

"There are quiet a few places I would suggest, but the most important ones are the market place in the east, the rich district, and the temple which you will also find there. I have told you all you need. Return when you have acquired the proper information."

"Yes sir." me and my brother said at the same time.

We exited the bureau and began to go to the first place Raffia told us to investigate, the market place. We walked across the city following the people that seemed to be going to buy something. We soon found the place and saw that it was crowded and packed with people talking, buying and stealing. We walked through the market looking for any suspicious activity. We came across two men talking to each other and I herd the name Templar come up in the conversation.

"Do you know what to do brother?" I asked Far.

"Yes, we will eavesdrop on them. It is one of the ways we can gather information. We can eavesdrop, pickpocket, help fellow assassins that have information or use violence to intimidate someone." he replied.

I told him his mind was a sharp as his blade. We both moved to a bench close by and listened through all the background noise.

"Did you see them?"

"Yes, I did, they came in with weapons of war and destruction."

"Where did they go?"

"They headed towards the rich district. I wonder what could be happening?"

"I don't know and I don't care. It has nothing to do with us. We should just leave it be."

"Agreed."

The men walked off in different directions. Me and Far got up and looked at each other.

"Did you make anything of that, brother?" Far asked.

"Yes, apparently the Templar's have moved toward the rich district. We will investigate there next." I said.

We both left the market and began to walk towards the rich district of town. We could tell we had entered the rich district because the houses were a lot nicer and the people were dressed nicer than back in the poor and middle districts. We walked around and herd a man preaching to the people about how the knights that came in were not here to fight but here to help. We joined the crowd and listened to him. After he was done with his speech he stepped down from his step. He walked off in one direction. We left the crowd and followed him.

"What will we do with him, brother?" Far asked.

"We will beat the information he knows out of him, but he must first go to a secluded area."

Far nodded and we continued to follow him. He turned off the street and entered and ally way. I walked up behind him, grabbed him, flung him into a wall and hit him square in the teeth. He came up hitting, I avoided his strikes and slammed my fist into his stomach. He coughed and fell to the ground. He looked up at us and spoke:

"Stop, stop! I concede. What do you want from me?" he said in a frantic voice.

"We want information, what do you know of the Templar's?" I asked.

"I do not know much, what I am certain of it that they are setting up base here. They have brought men and weapons so that means they are ready to take the city by force if the need arises. I saw a guard talking to someone not long ago in front of the temple. Go there and he should still be there." he told us.

"Thank you, I only require one more thing from you." I said

"What?" the man asked.

"Your life." I said.

I leaped forward and flicked out the hidden blade and shoved it into his stomach. He emitted a small gurgle and fell to the ground. Far helped me hide the body behind some crates and we left the ally way.

"Where to next, brother?" Far asked.

"We will try the temple next. If that mans information is true, then we should find a knight there from the Templar order." I said.

I led my brother deeper into the district and eventually found the temple. And sure enough, off to the side a man dressed in a knight's uniform was talking to a civilian. I peeked around the corner and listened in. What I herd was that the man had a letter from the knight and was to take it to one of the towns people. The knight handed the man the letter and walked off. The man turned and looked around, put the letter in his pouch, and walked off. Me and Far followed him and when he was not looking, Far reached into his bag and extracted the letter. We both walked away. We read the letter and it told us that there was going to be a meeting of some Templar officials that evening.

"Okay, I believe we have the proper information. Lets head back to the bureau and tell Raffia what we have found." Far said.

"Okay, lets go." I replied.

Me and Far walked back towards the bureau wanting to find out what we were going to do next.


	3. Chapter 2

"This fares well for the both of you, surely the master will be pleased with your work." Raffia said as we relayed to him what we had discovered.

"I hope so. Me and my brother worked hard for the information we found. What would you have us do next?" I asked.

"That is just it, I have nothing more for you to do. The orders from the master were simple. You were to find information on the Templar's plans and bring the information back to me. The master will probably be sending a master assassin to claim the life of someone if that is what needs to be done." Raffia told us.

"Why does he not send us? We could take the life if needed!" Far said stepping up.

"Our orders were simple, Far. We have done our job here. Consider yourself lucky that nothing went wrong." I told him trying to get him to calm down.

Far looked down at his feet. I could tell he was angry with me for what I said. He was still very ignorant. He thought he understood the creed but did not. I was scared that that would one day be his downfall. Raffia sent us on our way and we headed back to Masyaf.

When we arrived back, the master welcomed us back with congratulations. This had been one our first missions truly concerning the Templar order and we had made it back safe. I was happy to be back but Far seemed to be troubled. When we got back to our rooms, I confronted him about it.

"What is wrong, brother? You should be happy." I said.

"I think the master thinks we are two weak to carry out an assassination. We could have taken care of anyone there and yet he would rather send a master." he replied.

"The reason why you are so troubled by this eludes me. Do not be impatient brother, it could lead you down a path you may not want to be on." I said.

"I just thought we could have handled it." He said taking his hood off.

I told him that everything would be fine and that our time to kill would come soon. He looked at me with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Little did he know, I was concerned about him. Most men his age would be fearful of taking another man's life. Why was he so eager to kill? His blood lust disturbed me. I may have to mention it to the master.

I left my brother and went to find Master. I asked one of the guards and he said that he should be up in his library going over his books and scrolls. I thanked him for the information and ran up the hill towards the castle. I moved through the people and assassins quickly, I was afraid for my brother and this issue could not be left alone for long. I entered the main part of the castle and found the master.

"Ah, Alexeius, how can I be of assistance?" he asked as I approached.

"It is my brother, master. He was very displeased when you had us return instead of make an assassination. I told him to just be thankful that the mission went well but he is still being troubled by it. It seems like he is eager to kill, like he would enjoy it. This troubles me." I told him.

"I see, do not worry yourself with this my young apprentice, some men are eager to do what they do. I would not be afraid that my brother is eager to kill, but keep an eye on him. If anything seems to change for the worst, tell me." he replied.

"Thank you master, your words are most helpful." I said turning away.

I walked out of the main part of the castle and into a tower. It was a tower that we used for practicing our "leap of faith". It was just a tower with wooden boards jutting out from it looking over the canyon below. Placed under them were heaps of hay to break the fall. I moved out over onto one and looked out. I could see most of the city from here. I was looking around and spotted my brother. He was down in towards the entrance of the city. I leaped from my spot, felt a quick rush of air and landed in a pile of hay. I got out and made my way towards the entrance. I saw him waiting for something. I kept a distance because I thought he may not want to be bothered. I watched him and saw another man meet him. Far handed the man a letter and the man walked off. My brother moved away as well. I ran to the man and pick pocketed the letter from his pocket. I opened it and read what it said. It said:

_I hope the information has been valuable. Soon the assassins will not be able to halt your plans. Remember what I said, the watch changes as soon as the sun rises. _

I dropped the letter and then picked it up again. I could not believe what I had read. Was my brother helping the Templar's? I was afraid. If my brother was in with them, he could be killed for treason. If I showed the master this letter, my brother could die. If I do not, the entire assassin order could be destroyed.

"What will I do?" I said to the now heavy, cold air.

I put away the letter. I would have to think this all over. I went back to my room to find escape from my issue. I laid out on my bed and fell into sleep. 


End file.
